wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Murray Cook
"Murray Cook" is an Australian guitarist who was formerly known as the red Wiggle of The Wiggles being their lead guitarist. He started playing the Guitar at age 11. As a teenager he performed in musicals and local bands. He is the second tallest Wiggle, slightly shorter than Greg Page. Early Musical Projects Murray Cook played the guitar in the late '80s with "The Transistors" and "Finger Guns" (who released three singles) before joining the Sydney-based band Bang Shang a Lang. He continued to play for this band in Sydney, when not on tour with The Wiggles. When things did not work out in the music field for him, he returned to college and studied early childhood education at Macquarie University, where he met Anthony Field and Greg Page and formed The Wiggles in 1991. He performed as a Wiggle from 1991 to 2012 and loved every minute of it, quoting "Children are the best audiences!" He was a music teacher at Kegworth Public School in Leichhardt in 1991 and was a tutor in early education and taught at Macquarie University in 1992. Cook's schtick in The Wiggles was an obsession with playing the guitar. He was conscious that he was probably the first guitarist children would see, and said, "I always think that if it inspires kids to play guitar later on that would be great. I think it would be really nice if in 15 years I read that somebody got into guitar playing because of the Wiggles. I know that would be fantastic." When asked what his favorite Wiggles song was, he stated, "Play Your Guitar with Murray, of course. When we play that song live I get to play like a rock 'n roll star." Cook's major musical influences are The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, The Who, and Eric Clapton. In 2008, Cook was named "the sixth best guitarist in Australia". Cook owns a collection of thirty vintage guitars. Onstage, he used the Australian-made Maton Mastersound 500 guitar. He also played a '53 Gibson Les Paul gold top, '64 Fender Strat, James Burton Fender Telecaster, Maton Mastersound 500 and a more recent Les Paul at home or in the studio. The amplifiers he used were the Marshall Head and Box Combo, the Fender Twin and a Bad Cat, which he bought while in the U.S. and said had a "great sound." Cook, whose nickname is Muzz, came up with The Wiggles' signature index finger-wagging move after watching professional bowlers do the move on television. Murray left the group in 2012; since then he has made cameos and played instruments on tour with Greg Page and Jeff Fatt and temporally replaced by Simon Pryce, to spend more time with his family and friends. In 2013 Murray became the Tour Manager for The Wiggles Australia Tour and is making cameos in The Wiggles' TV series Ready Steady Wiggle. Song Credits [[The Wiggles (album)|''The Wiggles]] * Get Ready To Wiggle - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Greg Page, John Field) * Dorothy The Dinosaur - Composition (w/John Field) * Lavenders Blue - Arrangement (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Phillip Wilcher) * Montezuma - Arrangement (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Phillip Wilcher) * A Froggy He Would A-Wooing Go - Arrangement (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Phillip Wilcher) * Maranoa Lullaby - Arrangement (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Phillip Wilcher) * Star Lullaby - Arrangement (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Phillip Wilcher) * Okki Tokki Unga - Arrangement (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Phillip Wilcher) * O Epoe Tooki Tooki - Arrangement (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Phillip Wilcher) * Vini Vini - Arrangement (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Phillip Wilcher) * Johnny Works With One Hammer - Arrangement (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Phillip Wilcher) * This Old Man - Arrangement (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Phillip Wilcher) * Suo Gan - Arrangement (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Phillip Wilcher) [[Here Comes A Song|Here Comes A Song]] * I Knew A Cricket - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Uncle Noah's Ark - Arrangement (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Dorothy's Birthday Party - Composition * Bert The Wombat - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Henry The Octopus - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field) * Poseje Mauw - Arrangement (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * I Love It When It Rains - Composition * Sing A Song of Polly - Arrangement (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * A Pirate's Life - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Bound For South Australia - Arrangement (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * The Gypsy Rover - Arrangement (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Lechoo Yeladim - Arrangement (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Whenever I Hear This Music - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt) * Rainy Day - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Glush Swish Mush Nump - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * It's Been Raining All Day - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * The Lion and the Unicorn - Arrangement (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) [[Stories and Songs: The Adventures of Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate|Stories and Songs: The Adventures of Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate]] * Meet Captain Feathersword and His Friends - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Captain Feathersword - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * The Storm - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Wind, Rain and the Sea - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Our Boat Is Rocking on the Sea - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Captain Feathersword's Buried Treasure - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Treasure Chest - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * The Day Penelope, Raj and Imran Surprised Captain Feathersword - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * We're Playing A Trick on the Captain - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Have A Happy Birthday - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) [[Wiggle Time (video)|Wiggle Time!]] * Fruit Salad - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Marching Along - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) 'Yummy Yummy' * Hot Potato - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field) * Shaky Shaky - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field) * I Am A Dancer - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Numbers Rhumba - Arrangement (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Joannie Works with One Hammer - Arrangement (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * The Monkey Dance - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field) * Henry's Dance - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Walk - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Come On Let's Jump - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Fais Do Do - Arrangement (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Ponies - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Numbers Joke - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Would You Giggle - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * The Food Poem - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Butterflies Flit - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Marie Field) * Where Is Thumbkin? - Arrangement (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Veil - Arrangement (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Yawn Yawn Yawn - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) 'Big Red Car' * Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Wags The Dog - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field) * Five Little Joeys - Arrangement (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Di Dicki Do Dum - Arrangement (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * I'm A Cow - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Do the Flap - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Tony Henry) * Brown Girl in the Ring - Arrangement (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Georgia's Song - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo - Arrangement (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Big Red Car - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Cows - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Bouncing Ball - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * The Four Presents - Arrangement (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * My Holiday at the Beach - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * My Hat - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Here we Go Dorothy - Arrangement (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Pufferbillies - Arrangement (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * My New Shoes - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Look At Baby - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Sanctissima - Arrangement (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) 'Wake Up Jeff!' * We Like to Say Hello - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Everybody is Clever - Arrangement (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Having Fun at the Beach - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song) - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field) * Bucket of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar - Arrangement (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Wake Up Jeff! - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Take a Trip Out on the Sea - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Romp Bomp A Stomp - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * I Can Do So Many Things - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Wave to Wags - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field) * Pipers Waltz - Arrangement (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Christmas Picnic (Goodbye Dance) - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Statue - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Swim, Swim, Swim - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Food Wish - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Guess What? - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * A Frog Went A Walking - Arrangement (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Whales - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Name Game - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * House on the Hillside - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Havenu Shalom Alechem - Arrangement (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Quacking Sounds - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Five Little Ducks - Arrangement (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Windmills - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) [[Wiggledance! Live in Concert|Wiggledance!]] * Quack Quack - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Nya Nya Nya - Arrangement (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) 'Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas' * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Paddick) * With a Shiny Red Nose - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * If You See Santa - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) *Ding Dong Merrily on High - Arrangement (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) *Shepherds - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) *Christmas Star - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) *Peace and Joy to Everyone - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) *Jingle Bells - Arrangement (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) *Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) *Breebop Poem - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) *Henry's Christmas Dance - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) *Jeff's Christmas Tune - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) *Pirate Food Poem - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) *It's a Christmas Party on the Goodship Feathersword - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) *Away in a Manger - Arrangement (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) *Wags Ate the Rags - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) *Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) *Reindeer Express - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) *Silent Night - Arrangement (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) *We Wish You a Merry Christmas - Arrangement (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) [[The Wiggles Movie|The Wiggles Movie]] * Hey There Wally - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Rockin' and a Rollin' Sea - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Wally's Dream Music - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Magic Club Music - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Let's Have a Party - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Wiggly Medley - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field) * Wigglemix - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * The Chase - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) 'Toot Toot!' * Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Look Both Ways - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Jeff Field) * Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell me Who is That Knocking?) - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Food Poem - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * John Bradlelum - Arrangement (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Captain Feathersword's Raincoat Story - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Jeff Field) * Wah Hoo Hey, I'm Combing My Hair Today - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes - Arrangement (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Zardo Zap - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Do the Wiggle Groove - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Jeff Field) * I Climb Ten Stairs - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * We're Dancing with Wags the Dog - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Wags the Dog He Likes to Tango - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Rocket - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) * Officer Beaples' Dance - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay) [[The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video|The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video]] * Wiggly Get Up Medley - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field), Arrangement (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) [[The Wiggly Big Show|The Wiggly Big Show]] * Wiggly Christmas Medley - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Jose Feliciano), Arrangement (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) [[The Wiggles (TV Series 2)|TV Series 2'']] * In The Wiggles World - Composition (w/Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page) Personal life Cook was made a Member of the Order of Australia on 26 January 2010 for service to the arts, particularly children's entertainment, and to the community as a benefactor and supporter of a range of charities. Gallery JeanandMurray.jpg|Murray as a baby and his mom Jean MurrayasaBaby.jpg|Murray as a baby BabyMurrayonChristmas.jpg|Murray as a baby on Christmas MurrayinhisBabyCloseup.jpg|Murray in his baby close-up MurrayasaKid.jpg|Young Murray sitting on Santa's lap in Christmas 1963 MurrayasaSchoolboy.jpg|Murray as a schoolboy File:MurrayCook'sClass.jpg|Murray and his class TheTransistors.jpg|Murray in "The Transistors" FingerGuns.jpg|Murray in "Finger Guns" Murrayinthe80s.jpg|Murray in the 1980s File:MurrayCookandMarkMulligan.png|Murray and Mark Mulligan File:MurrayCookandPeterIacono.png|Murray and Peter Iacono File:MurrayCookSpotlight.png|Murray's Finger Guns spotlight File:TheHappeningThang-SongList.jpg|Murray's name in the song of The Happening Thang's debut album File:MurrayCookin1991.jpg|Murray in 1991 AnthonyFieldandMurrayCook.jpg|Murray and Anthony MurrayCookandJohnField.jpg|Murray and John Field MurrayatCrowleHome.jpg|Murray at Crowle Home MurrayCookasDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Murray as Dorothy the Dinosaur Wiggleswithfansintheearlydays.jpg|The Wiggles with fans in the early days Earlywigglesconcert.jpg|An Early Wiggles Concert UncleNoah'sArk-Prologue.jpg|Murray on Wiggle Time MurrayCook.jpg|Murray in 1993 MurrayCookandGregPage.jpg|Murray Cook and Greg Page MurrayCookandJeffFatt.jpg|Murray Cook and Jeff Fatt Dr.Murray.jpg|Murray dressed as a doctor to be Dr. Murray Georgia'sSong-Prologue.jpg|Murray and two kids in a skit of Georgia's song MurrayandGeorgiajpg|Murray and Georgia Cook in the end credits of "Big Red Car" MurrayonHealthy,WealthyandWise.png|Murray on Healthy, Wealthy and Wise File:MurrayStretchExercising.jpg|Murray stretch exercising HavingFunattheBeach-Prologue.jpg|Murray and Anthony with five kids drawing pictures MurrayinBackstage.jpg|Murray on backstage in a Wiggles video MurrayandJeffinWiggledance!PromoPicture.jpg|Murray and Jeff MurrayinWiggledance!PromoPicture.jpg|A picture of Murray at a Wiggles concert in 1996 Murrayin1997PromoPicture.jpg|Murray in 1997 promo picture. MurrayonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet.jpg|Murray in "The Wiggles Movie" bonus clip. MurrayinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|A photo of Murray in a career of The Wiggles Movie. Murrayin1998.jpg|Murray in TV Series 1 promo picture Murray'sTitle.JPG|Murray's title in TV Series 1 File:MurrayCookinBangShangaLang.jpg|Murray in "Bang Shang a Lang" MurrayCookandAlexKeller.jpg|Murray and Alex MurrayandGeorgiaMunro-CookonAirplane.jpg|Murray and his daughter, Georgia on airplane MurrayCookinNewYorkCity.jpg|Murray in New York City MurrayCookin2001.jpg|Murray in 2001 MurrayCookinTheMakingofSpaceDancing.jpg|Murray in "The Making of Space Dancing" MurrayCookin2002.jpg|Murray in 2002 MurrayCookinFlorida.jpg|Murray in Florida MurrayCookon60Minutes.jpg|Murray on "60 Minutes" File:MurrayCookonSlide.jpg|Murray on slide File:MurrayCookatElectricAvenueStudios.jpg|Murray at Electric Avenue Studios MurrayCookin2003.jpg|Murray in 2003 MurrayCookinCalifornia.jpg|Murray in California MurrayCookinTrailer.jpg|Murray in trailer MurrayCookandAnniHsu.jpg|Murray and Anni MurrayCookonRoveLive.jpg|Murray on "Rove Live" MurrayCookinTheWigglesTakeontheWorld.jpg|Murray Cook in "The Wiggles Take on the World" MurrayCookatOutstandingAchievementAwards.jpg|Murray at Outstanding Achievement Awards PierreBonBon.jpg|Murray as Pierre BonBon BangShangaLang.jpg|Murray in "Bang Shang a Lang" MurrayCookandTheWiggles'AsiaTourPoster.jpg|Murray showing The Wiggles' Asia Tour poster MurrayCookandBrettClarke.jpg|Murray and Brett Clarke MurrayCookandPaulPaddick.jpg|Murray and Paul Paddick MurrayCookinDecember2003.jpg|Murray in December 2003 File:MurrayCookin2004.jpg|Murray in 2004 File:MurrayCookandMarkMulligan.jpg|Murray and Mark File:MurrayattheHordernPavilion.jpg|Murray at the Horden Pavilion MurrayCookatAustralianCatholicUniversity.jpg|Murray at Australian Catholic University MurrayCookatSydneyTownHall.jpg|Murray at Sydney Town Hall MurrayCookatUnityHallHotel.jpg|Murray at Unity Hall Hotel MurrayCookandRichardStevens.jpg|Murray and Richard Stevens MurrayCookandBruceCarter.jpg|Murray and Bruce Murray,MarkandBruce.jpg|Murray, Mark and Bruce Murray,MarkandRichard.jpg|Murray, Mark and Richard File:Murray,MarkandMark.jpg|Murray, Mark M. and Mark A. File:MurrayCookinPhiladelphia.jpg|Murray in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania MurrayCookandLynMoran.jpg|Murray and Lyn Moran Murrayandbillycrystal.jpg|Murray and Billy Crystal MurrayCookandChrisChard.jpg|Murray and Chris Chard (from Coldplay) MurrayCookinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Murray in Hot Potato Studios MurrayinTheWiggles'2007TourDiary.jpg|Murray in The Wiggles' 2007 video tour diary MurrayCookin2008.jpg|Murray in 2008 MurrayCookonSpicksandSpecks.jpg|Murray on "Spicks and Specks" MurrayCookonSunrise.jpg|Murray on "Sunrise" MurrayCookandKylieMinogue.jpg|Murray and Kylie Minogue MurrayCookandDaveGrohl.jpg|Murray and Dave Grohl (from Foo Fighters) MurrayCookandJohnPaulJones.jpg|Murray and John Paul Jones (from Led Zeppin) MurrayandSamin2011.PNG|Murray and his craziness! MurrayCookinEverybodyClap,EverybodySing!.jpg|Murray in "Everybody Clap, Everybody Sing!" documentary MurrayCookin2011.jpg|Murray playing red electric guitar Wiggles-show.jpg|Murray in Wiggly Circus LIVE MinuteswithMurray-Episode1.jpg|Murray in "Minutes With Murray" Murrayandmegmunro.jpg|Murray and his Wife, Meg Munro MurrayCookatARIAHallofFame.jpg|Murray at ARIA Hall of Fame MurrayCookandMegMunroinARIAAwardsBackstage.jpg|Murary in "ARIA Awards" backstage File:MurrayCookin2012.jpg|Murray in 2012 MurrayCookandPaulField.jpg|Murray and Paul Field MurrayCookandMikeyWilson.jpg|Murray and Mikey MurrayCookandLachyGillespie.jpg|Murray and Lachy Gillespie MurrayCookandFitz.jpg|Murray and Fitz MurrayCookonTenFromtheLine.jpg|Murray on "Ten From the Line" File:MurrayCook,LachyGillespieandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Murray, Lachy and Emma MurrayinTakingOff!.jpg|Murray in "Taking Off!" MurrayCookin2013.jpg|Murray in 2013 MurrayCookandJohnnyTang.jpg|Murray and Johnny Tang MurrayCook,JoePerniceandNormanBlake.jpg|Murray, Joe Polce and Norman Blake MurrayCookandJulianaMarcsHair.jpg|Murray and Juliana Marcs Hair Murraydancingonstage.jpg|Murray dancing on stage Murrayasaguestonstage.jpg|Murray as a guest on stage MurrayCookandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Murray and Emma Watkins 0 (10).jpg|Murray in 2011 0 (16).jpg|Murray In Sailing Around The World Tour 2005 MurrayCook,TheFieldBrothersandKeithPotger.jpg|Murray, Paul, John and Keith MurrayCookandPaulFieldin2013.jpg|Murray and Paul in 2013 Dr.MurraydaCook.jpg|Dr. Murray da Cook DennistheDentist.jpg|Murray as Dennis the Dentist TheWiggles,MurrayCookandTheTokleyBoys.jpg|The Wiggles Murray and the Tokley Boys MurrayCookandIsabellaUechtritz.jpg|Murray and Isabella Uchetritz MurrayCookandTheWiggles.jpg|Murray and the Wiggles MurrayCookatWigglesHeadquarters.jpg|Murray at Wiggles Headquarters MurrayCookandJaneNikala.jpg|Murray and Jane Nikala TheWigglesTeam.jpg|Murray's name in "Go Santa Go!" end credits MurrayCookinhisHouse.jpg|Murray in his house MurrayCookandJasonLu.jpg|Murray and Jason Lu MurrayCookinReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|Murray in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword MurrayCookinYouAmI.jpg|Murray in the band "You Am I" MurrayCookandDaveyLane.jpg|Murray and Davey Lane MurrayCookin2014.jpg|Murray in 2014 MurrayCookonTheCreativityProject.jpg|Murray on "The Creativity Project" MurrayCookandSharynPalmer.jpg|Murray and Sharyn Palmer 10247361_10202580336884360_6689545208434791101_n.jpg|Murray with his wife Meg and daughter Georgia in 2014 MurrayCookinTheAmazing90's.jpg|Murray Cook in "The Amazing 90's" MurrayinCambodia.png|Murray in an interview at the Koh Sla primary school in Cambodia MurrayCookin2015.jpg|Murray in 2015 MurrayCookinSoldierOnJam.png|Murray in the Soldier On Jam MurrayCookin2016.jpg|Murray in 2016 MurrayCookinTheWiggles'ConcertRehearsal.jpg|Murray rehearsing for the Wiggles' reunion concert 12640255_580643012086710_6281623286598818582_o.jpg|Murray in The Emma Tour! 13346749_10207720048612061_824332533385700392_n.jpg|Murray and a girl Category:Wiggle Members Category:People Category:Chase people Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Families Category:Former Wiggles Category:Crew Category:Guitarists Category:Born in 1960's Category:Cancer Category:Singers Category:The Cook Category:1985 Category:1996 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1986 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Non-Catholic Category:Galleries Category:People Galleries Category:2013 Category:2015 Category:Family Galleries Category:Bass players